Apparatuses are known in the prior art for the purpose of crimping textile material and some examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,156,723; 3,241,195 and 3,241,213. The objective of the present invention is to improve on the prior art by providing a more efficient and reliable textile crimping apparatus which completely handles or processes the textile stock from delivery by a carding machine or garnett to the gentle coiling of the crimped stock in a slowly rotating can or receptacle beneath the discharge end of an elevating conveyor.
A further object is to provide a crimping apparatus having improved means for delivering a loose web of short staple textile stock into the mouth of a flared trumpet immediately in advance of stock feeding and compression rolls which are power driven in synchronism while subjected to controlled compression.
Another object of the invention is to provide in such an apparatus an essentially one piece trouble-free crimping or stuffing box which will require no adjustment following initial installation.
A further and more general object of the invention is to provide a textile crimping apparatus which is rugged and durable, requires minimum maintenance, is simplified, and is entirely practical and relatively economical to manufacture.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.